charon_rpg_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charon
}}| |Category:Needs release-date info }} }| |Category:Needs genre info }} }| |Category:Needs engine info }} }| |Category:Needs engine info }} }| |Category:Needs status info }} }| |Category:Needs download link }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #0A2F70; color: White; font-size:120%; padding:0.1em;" | |- Creator(s) Name } |- |- Engine } |- Genre } |- |- Status } |- }| - Website nekocharon.web.fc2.com//}}} NekoFuji Kaoru }} |- Download http://nekocharon.web.fc2.com/game.html}}} Download |- http://terriball-tl.tumblr.com/tagged/release}}} Terribal-tl |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #0A2F70; color: White; font-size:120%; padding:0.1em;" | |- }| - }} |- | colspan="2" style="padding-left:5pt;height:0.5px;background-color: grey;font-size:8px;font-weight:bold; color: White;" | view template page |} Charon is a game-developer of RPG games, using the RPG Maker for their games. Charon has overall used art|https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pixel_art}}} Pixel Art and sprites to develop their games and as for the gameplay; it's mostly revolved around stories rather than game play. For Charon's games, most of the endings involve 'bad endings' and at least one 'good ending'. Although the 'good endings' are named 'true endings' and rather the endings are in no particular way good all the time. Contact Details Email: charon.fuji@gmail.com Website: NekoFuji Kaoru Charon's games Here is a list of games Charon has developed. * Yanderella * You, me and empty words * Makoto Mobius * Mix Ore * The Dark Side of Red Riding Hood * Shihori Escape *Tsukimi Planet *Mikoto Nikki *Menherafresia *The Cradle of Ruin *Fake Worlds End *Taut *Vanilla Garden of Judgement Style of games CHARON uses a mixture of horror and Yandere troupe in their games and a style of visual novel rather than interactive gameplay. In most of their games, CHARON leaves small puzzles such as interacting with items or people which could result to an ending. However, most gameplay is short and often results to some true endings and the others being bad endings. The player would have to complete the true ending in order to finish the game. By downloading it, a set of instructions is usually given and gives advice about endings, without giving detailed information about the ending. The characters CHARON uses is usually with the protagonist being male and their name ending with -rou. The side characters are often female and related to Yandere or Yangire tropes. Most endings result in the male character's death. As for the game play, there is a save station called 'bunny' that has been used through all of CHARON's games to serve as a saving point. Around 15 files are available to save data. Gallery Charon.png|A brief description. Charon's games are mostly fictional. Charon-2.png|Before the game begins, a brief description is given Presented by Charon.png|'Presented by Charon' 10809869_314244462114642_554916514_n.jpg|An edit of the full profile of some of CHARON's characters Trivia * Charon sometimes has their games onto Tumblr with the user account: Terriball * Charon's gender is unknown however Charon is a group of three people. Usually the names and details of contributors for Charon's games come in the credits after completing a game. * The creators of Charon have been referred to as 'nekama' which is used to describe guys who pretend to be girls on the internet. Kaoru (one of the three members) uses a masculine pronoun on their blog, but has also posted pictures of what is assumed is them, cosplaying various female characters. * Charon has different versions of their game translated into different languages. The original being Japanese, prior to their webpage. *Charon is the name of a moon from Pluto. It's unknown if the name the creator adapted was inspired by this or linked to it. Tropes common to Charon's works include: *Attempted Rape: In Makoto Mobius, The Dark Side of Little Red Riding Hood and You, Me and Empty Words. *The Bad Guy Wins: Since a majority of her characters are Yanderes, the True Ends often end with them getting away with murder. *Curtains Match the Window: Most of her characters have the same color for their hair and eyes. *Dull Eyes of Unhappiness: Most of her characters will have this at least once when they encounter something painful or something that they don't like. *Four Is Death: She seems to like using this trope. **In Yanderella, both True Ends have the Woman Scorned kill Yatarou and the girl he gave the bunny to on the fourth day. **In Mix Ore, Kantarou or his selected girl will die horribly on the fourth day. However, depending on the ending, Kantarou might live. *Multiple Endings: Her games have at least two endings available. *Not Quite the Right Thing: Some of the "Bad Ends" are actually the happier endings in comparison to the True Ends. **Subverted with "Makoto Mobius", which has multiple Bad Ends and one True End. All the Bad Ends for that game are actually quite depressing. Unless Watarou killed himself, neither Makoto nor his family would live in peace. *Only Six Faces: It's pretty clear that Charon's characters are based off of character bases. They just have different hair and eye colors and hairstyles. *Signature Style: There are a lot that stand out with this game maker: **The male character, if one is provided, have a name ending with "-tarou". **A bunny icon is used as a save point for most of her games. **Two types of endings are available: Bad and True. **The game will have some influences drawn from other games and anime. A primary influence on her Yandere games is Future Diary. **Music from other games and/or anime is used. **At least one character is a Yandere. **The protagonist will have a set of skills put in as a joke, one of which almost always being "Sniff." *Shout-Out: Tends to do this with her games. **Yanderella features a Psychotic Love Triangle between a young man and two girls he knows. Never heard that before. **Mix Ore's Strawberry Milk Route uses the names Nagisa and Sanae. **A couple of her games are a Shout-Out to Future Diary. ***Nagisa from Mix Ore is a Rose-Haired Sweetie as well as a Stalker with a Crush for Kantarou. If her route is selected, she will Murder the Hypotenuse, Kantarou's real girlfriend, and will either pull a Murder-Suicide on the two of them or just kill herself. ***Mikoto Nikki has a girl with a Dark and Troubled Past who has kept the corpses of her parents and another boyfriend, Yukimaru, in her bedroom closet. Even the title itself is similar to Mirai Nikki. ***Yanderella features Yatarou proposing that he and Hinata get married when they're older in True End 2: Cinderella's Darkness. In the first part of the game, she even announces that she's Yatarou's bride-to-be. ***In Makoto Mobius, Watarou uses the Mobius curse to go back to the night that Makoto was supposed to die and find a way to save her. To achieve the True End, Watarou has to stab himself with a kitchen knife and break the cycle. It kinda sounds like first world Yuno going to the second world to be with Yuki and committing suicide to make second world Yuki God. Read more: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Creator/Charon#ixzz3tNHMQN00 Category:RPG maker Category:Charon Category:Yanderella Category:You me and empty words Category:Mixed ore